Snospis House
The Snospis Family's house is one of the main settings of the Snospis Eht series. Description The Snospis house is the name given to two houses: *The first Snospis house, a large purple cube like house with a pyramid roof. However, in Snospis eht short., the house was destroyed after an explosion. *Marge's mother's house, where the family moved in after their house exploded. During Marge's younger days, outside of the house were a cabbage patch and several holes that Marge had dug out from the desert sand. Generally, on the outside it usually appears to be a purple cube-like house with a pyramid roof, three windows on its front side, and a door on its lower right corner, surrounded by a fence. Underneath it is a basement where Marge and Lisa watch television. Rooms Basement The basement is the room where Marge and Lisa spend most of their time, watching television and playing video games. In the basement there is a large settee, in some episodes it is a light brown colour and in other episodes it is an avacado colour. On the wall there are some posters, one is a Mouse Tails poster, another is a poster which says "Pluto Nash" on it, and another poster features several characters from Mouse Tails and Snospis Eht. The basement first appears in Snospis eht short., where Lisa is playing video games, and Marge goes down into the basement to inform Lisa that she is late for work. Lisa's bedroom Lisa's bedroom first appears in snospis eht opening, where she is seen getting out of bed and getting dressed, before going upstairs. It also makes an appearance in Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 03, where Lisa wakes up on Christmas day and sees Marge laying on a pile of rubble. Bart's bedroom Bart's bedroom first appears in Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside., where Bart is seen laying on the floor. It is a large room with green wallpaper and a brown floor. Bart's room is untidy, there are empty bottles of Duvel beer and empty syringes laying all over the place. Maggie's bedroom Maggie's bedroom first appears in Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 02, where Marge enters the room to check on Maggie. Maggie tends to play video games in her bedroom. In Raols Issue 2, she the room has a green floor and greys walls with a poster for the band Paramore on them. Homer and Marge's bedroom Homer and Marge's bedroom first appears in Snospis Eht: Dreams Again. It is a large room with pink walls and a purple floor. The bed has a purple blanket and two bluish pillows. Two pictures are seen above the bed featuring Homer and Marge cross-dressing with each other's clothes. Cage room The cage room is a room with two cages in it, one for Bart and one for Lisa. On the door there is a sign saying "DANGER DO NOT ENTER". this feature was only used in Snospis Eht: The modern American family and Snowman Dining room The dining room is a large room with red wallpaper. It has a carpeted floor. There is a fireplace at one end of the room. There is also a green chair with an ashtray balanced on it. Snospis basement.png|Lisa and Marge watching television in the basement in Snospis Eht: "Its about Horses Lisa!". Lisa's bedroom.png|Lisa sitting on her bed in snospis eht opening. Bart's bedroom.png|Bart laying on the floor in his bedroom in Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside.. Marge wakes up.PNG|Marge wakes up after a strange dream in Snospis Eht: Dreams Again.. Bart and Lisa's cages.png|Bart and Lisa's cages. Vlcsnap-2016-06-16-10h04m55s163.png|Lisa reading the Book of Snospis in Good Captains TV: Childrens Hour. Lisa at the top of the stairs.PNG|Lisa standing at the top of the stairs near the Snospis family basement. Hurm Swit Hurr.PNG|The Snospis house in marge simpsons blog part one.mov. Other forms On the video Snospis Eht "the modern american family, the house is a brownish-yellow house with four windows, two pyramid roofs, and a garage, situated on a cliff. Several wires and roots dangle under the cliff. In Snospis eht opening, the house is a purple square structure with a pyramid roof that is much bigger than the neighboring houses. It has a door at the lower left corner of its front side, and a large window from which Lisa drives her chrome motorcycle through a ramp and off to the road. In marge simpsons blog part one.mov, the Snospis house is seen as a small, red house with a grey roof, and the words " hurm swit hurt" written across it. In Snospis eht short. the house is a simple green cube with a green pyramid roof. In December 2011 http://sinepapple.blogspot.co.uk/2011/12/snospis-house.html, Andywilson92 made a house, new taking previously modelled rooms put together. Gallery Snopsis house.png|An early depiction of the Snospis House.|link=Snospis House Snopsis house close up.png|A closer view of the early Snospis house.|link=Snospis House Snospishouse2.png|The Snospis House, as it appeared in Snospis eht opening. Snospisneighbourhood.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-16-11h12m53s7.png|The Snospis House, as it appeared in Mouse tails: BEE attack ! Snospishouse3.png|The Snospis House, as it appeared in Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 02. Snospishouse5.png|The Snospis House, as it appears in Snospis Eht: Lake Snospis. TheAreaSurroundingTheSnospisHouse.png|The Snospis House on fire. Snospis_house_render_01.jpg snospis_house_render_02.jpg snospis_house_03.jpg Lisa drinking duvel near the ruins of the Snospis house.png|Lisa drinking Duvel near the ruins of the Snospis house. Full view of the ruins of the Snospis house.png|Full view of the ruins of the Snospis house. Marge laying in the ruins of the Snospis house.png|Marge laying in the ruins of the Snospis house. Marge gets up..png|Marge gets up. Lisa and Marge stand in the ruins of the Snospis house..png|Lisa and Marge stand in the ruins of the Snospis house. Lisa, standing in the ruins of the Snospis house, asks where they will go.png|Lisa, standing in the ruins of the Snospis house, asks where they will go. Marge tells Lisa that they will go to her mother's house, while Lisa drinks Duvel..png|Marge tells Lisa that they will go to her mother's house, while Lisa drinks Duvel. Lisa says that she will live in the basement..png|Lisa says that she will live in the basement. SnospisHouseSimpsonsComic2009.PNG|How the Snospis House appears in Simpsons Comic 2009. Appearances *The retarded adventures of Lisa Simpson *Simpsons Comic 2009 *Snospis Eht "the modern american family *snospis eht opening *marge simpsons blog part one.mov *snospis eht short. *Snospis eht: "Toilet" *mouse tails: BEE attack ! *Snospis Eht: Barts Duty *Snospis Eht: "Its about Horses Lisa!" *Snospis Eht: Little Marge *Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run *Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside *Snospis Eht: DONT BE A PUSSY LEESHA!!! *Snospis Eht: : The Epic Adventure *New Mouse Tails Soon! *Mouse Tails: Ernie Hudsons Crystal Meth Vodka *Mouse Tails Episode 04 : The Adventure Begins? *Good Captain's TV: Children's Hour *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 01 *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 02 *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 03 *Snospis Eht: Little Marge: Part 02 *Snospis Eht: Little Marge:Part 03 *Snospis Eht: Marges Day: Part 1 *Snospis Eht: Ned *Snospis Eht: Marges Story Time *Snospis Eht: Dreams Again *Teapotsenman: Jesus Does'nt Like You *Snospis Eht: Snowman *Snospis Eht: Tesselation: Marges Legs. *Snospis Eht: Marges Juice. *Snospis Eht: Lake Snospis References Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Houses *